Nggak naik?
by fake.amethyst
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Grimmjow-sama yang hebat, terkenal, pintar, dan keren.. TIDAK NAIK KELAS? belum lagi ia harus sekelas dengan adiknya, Ulquiorra Schiffer. warning : non-YAOI. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer : om Tite, Charl pinjam charanya ya? Ehehehe.**

**Nggak naik?**

**By : Charl Louisser**

**Fict ini diinspirasi oleh kejadian temen saya yang namanya sbut aja XP. Makasih ya, XP. Sumpah. Aku berterima kasih banget.**

**Nah, ini fict ke 13-ku. Untuk semua anak yang umurnya 13 tahun ini. Aku juga sih, walaupun sekarang masih 12 dan nanti Oktober 13-nya. Dan tentu saja, untuk XP.**

**Salam manisku**

**

* * *

**

Sekilas bocah laki-laki itu membuka selimutnya dan masuk lagi ke dalam. Ia menendang jam bekernya keras-keras hingga pecah ke bawah.

"Kakaaak" bocah laki-laki kecil yang mirip emo 'mendobrak' masuk ke kamar kakaknya.

"Apa sih?" bentak laki-laki berambut biru itu.

"Jangan lelet. Aku tidak mau sampai telat di tahun ajaran awal. " kata adiknya keras.

"Aku nggak mau sekolah! Lagi! Titik!" bentak laki-laki itu.

"Harus!" adiknya balik membentak tak mau kalah,"kalau nggak kuadukan ibu!"

"Cih!" akhirnya, dengan terpaksa laki-laki itu melempar selimutnya asal-asalan ke lantai.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Dia dengan hebatnya, secara terpaksa, tidak naik kelas dari kelas dua SMU. Sebenarnya, Grimmjow pintar. Kelewat pintar. Sayangnya, dia kecelakaan setahun dan menyebabkan ia harus tinggal kelas. Ayah dan ibunya sudah memahami itu dan berusaha memberi pengertian pada putra sulung mereka. Tapi, tetap saja Grimmjow tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Akh!" ia melempar handuk miliknya ke lantai setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku nanti? Mati saja daripada sekolah!" katanya frustrasi sambil mengancingkan seragamnya dan keluar kamar.

"Nah, Grimmjow, sisi baiknya, kau bisa bersaing dengan Ulquiorra, kan?" kata ibunya, Ran'giku Matsumoto menenangkan Grimmjow waktu sarapan. Adiknya, Ulqiorra Schiffer memang setahun lebih muda darinya dan sama-sama pintarnya.

"Lagipula, Grimmjow, kau kan lahir di bulan oktober, sedangkan Ulqiorra lahir di bulan september. Sebenarnya, kalian kan nggak sampai setahun," hibur Sousuke Aizen, ayahnya.

"Itu nggak membantu, tahu!" Grimmjow mendengus kesal.

"Setidaknya, kakak sekelas dengan 'dia'," Ulqiorra ikut-ikutan menambahi. Membuat suasana hati Grimmjow semakin buruk dan buruk.

"Mati saja aku," gerutunya.

"Siapa 'dia', Ulquiorra?" tanya ibunya penasaran,"jangan-jangan Grimmjow sudah naksir cewek, ya?"

"Iya," jawab Ulquiorra datar,"seangkatan denganku."

"Waah, lihat sisi positifnya, Grimmjow. Iya kan, ayah?" kata Ran'giku sambil menyenggol suaminya yang diam melulu.

"Iya," akhirnya Aizen menjawab.

"Terus mau ditaruh di mana MUKAKU? DI DEPAN TEMAN-TEMANKU!" kata Grimmjow keras,"mati saja deh."

"Sudahlah, sayang," kata ibunya menyodorkan bekal pada mereka berdua,"berhenti mengeluh dan berangkatlah dengan semangaat!"

"Kakak," kata Ulquiorra datar pada kakaknya, sebelum mereka memasuki pintu kelasnya.

"Hn?"

"Berpura-puralah tidak mengenalku," kata Ulquiorra. Grimmjow tahu, walau Ulqui sudah memahami keadaannya, sedikit banyak, Ulqui juga malu. Mengingat cowok emo itu punya gengsi yang tinggi.

"Ah, Grimmjow!" sapa Szayelaporro, sahabatnya, lalu merangkulkan tangan di pundaknya,"apa kabar?"

"Apa kabar, katamu? Apa kabar! Tuhanku Allah! Memangnya ada kata-kata yang lebih baik untuk menyambutku?" bentak Grimmjow frustrasi.

"Sory, deh, bro. Cuma ya, kita mau bilang, kita turut bersimpati denganmu," kata Ukitake menenangkan.

"Iya, bro. Jangan putus asa, siapa tahu, ujian tahun-mu lebih gampang dari tahun kami," kata Kyoraku ikut menyemangati.

"Kami antar deh sampai ke kelasmu," Ukitake membujuk. Akhirnya, Grimmjow menerima ajakan dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Di depan kelas-nya, Grimmjow sudah sweatdrop seketika.

"Lho, kenapa, Grimmjow?" tanya Kyoraku tidak peka.

"Sst," Szayel buru-buru mendiamkan.

"Kenapa KATAMU? Coba kamu lihat isi kelas INI!" kata Grimmjow sambil mengacak-acak rambut.

"Lho, ini kan kelas lama kita dan isinya ya siswa adik kelas kita," kata Ukitake polos.

"KAMI-SAMAA! Lihat, tuh! Banyak yang abnormal di sini!" kata Grimmjow menutup mukanya dengan tangannya.

"Abnormal?" kata Szayel tertarik.

Ukitake dan Kyoraku melongok ke dalam. Sebenarnya, mereka 'biasa' dalam artian 'luar biasa'. Jadi, ya, memang isinya bisa dibilang aneh-aneh. Ada pemuda jankung yang sangat kurus, raksasa, emo, gadis berdada gede, bocah pendek berambut putih, bocah berambut jeruk campur duren, dan banyak lagi.

"Yah, yang tabah. Kami antar sampai ke tempat dudukmu," kata Ukitake lunak menepuk bahu Grimmjow. Grimmjow langsung dengan spontan duduk di sebelah adiknya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di tas Nike-nya. Dan benar saja, sesuai dugaan Grimmjow, semua anak melihatinya.

"Eh, Ulquiorra," kata bocah pendek berambut putih,"itu kakakmu, kan?" Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Ya," Ulquiorra menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Wah, senangnya. Ada bintang yang sekelas dengan kita," gadis berdada besar berkata.

"Kenalkan, namaku Orihime Inoue," katanya manis sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Grimmjow, namun dicegah Ulquiorra.

"Jangan dulu, ya, Hime, nanti saja," kata Ulquiorra sambil melihati kakaknya yang masih tetap membenamkan wajah di tas Nike-nya.

Grimmjow benar-benar malu sekali. Didepannya berdiri gadis yang disukainya. Dan ia sedang dalam keadaan awut-awutan. Untung saja adiknya menyelamatkannya.

"Nah, kami permisi," kata Ukitake sopan sebelum meninggalkan kelas,"Grimmjow, sampai ketemu nanti pulang, ya."

Walaupun hari pertama sekolah hanya 2 jam saja, Grimmjow merasa ini seribu tahun lamanya.

* * *

"Perkenalkan diri kalian," kata Pak Kensei Muruguma, wali kelas mereka.

"Nama saya Ichigo Kurosaki," kata laki-laki dengan rambut orange memulai karena ia duduk paling ujung kanan.

"Saya Toushirou Hitsugaya," bocah pendek dengan rambut putih yang duduk di sebelahnya melanjutkan.

"Saya Orihime Inoue,"

"Saya Rukia Kuchiki,"

Begitulah. Terus sambung-menyambung. Grimmjow sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dari tasnya. Dulu, ia juga begini. Sayangnya, waktu acara ini dimulai, terpotong dengan kehadiran Neliel yang telat. Seharusnya, ia melakukan ini di kelas dua belas. Bukan kelas sebelas lagi.

Tapi, sekali lagi ia harus melakukannya.

"Nama saya Ulquiorra Schiffer," ia mendengar adiknya memperkenalkan diri. Berikutnya giliran dia.

"Nama saya..." sebelum ia memperkenalkan diri, kata-katanya sudah terpotong.

"Grimmjow-sama yang hebaaat!" kata salah satu anak di kelas. Grimmjow langsung membayangkan hal negatif. Artian 'hebat' berarti bodoh atau tolol dan semacamnya dalam benaknya. Ia segera berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari kelasnya.

"Kakak?" Ulquiorra terpana. Terdengar bisik-bisik di kelas.

"Ulquiorra, kenapa kakakmu? Kan harusnya dia bangga. Dia tuh, nggak naik karena kecelakaan bukan kesalahannya, kan?" kata seorang siswa.

"Ya, bagi kami, Grimmjow adalah idola," sambung yang lainnya.

Aduh, Ulquiorra menepuk dahinya. Masalah ini tidak akan selesai dengan mudah.

"Sudah, diam kalian," kata Pak Kensei,"kalian tidak tahu perasaannya,"

"Dia malu, ya?" kata Hitsu angkat bicara.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," kata Pak Kensei,"sudah, kita lanjutkan perkenalannya."

* * *

Grimmjow menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja kantin. Ia betul-betul malu dengan panggilan siswa tadi.

"Hai, sobat!" sapa Ukitake dan Kyoraku menepuk pundaknya. Rupanya sudah jam pulang sekolah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Grimmjow lemah. Ia sudah melewati tahap murka dan dalam tahap lelah.

"Nyapa aja, bro! Bagaimana perkenalan tadi?" kata Kyoraku yang duduk di samping kanan Grimmjow.

"Buruk, aku dipanggil Grimmjow-sama," kata Grimmjow tetap pada posisinya.

"Bagus, dong! Kau jadi terlihat seperti tuan," kata Kyoraku.

"Bagus JIDATMU!" bentak Grimmjow.

"Sabar, sabar," Ukitake yang duduk di samping kirinya mengelus-elus pundaknya.

"Aku pulang saja, deh," kata Grimmjow mengambil tasnya dan berlalu. Meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang berpandangan.

"Nanti dia akan menerima," kata Ukitake.

* * *

"Hai, kalian berdua, bagaimana sekolahnya?" tanya Ran'giku pada kedua putranya waktu makan siang.

"Baik," jawab Ulquiorra.

"Buruk," jawab Grimmjow.

"Oh, sayang, kamu harus menerimanya," kata Ran'giku mengusap rambut biru putra sulungnya itu.

"Nggak bisa," Grimmjow kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Kakak," Ulquiorra bicara,"kalau kakak terus begitu, aku nggak akan menganggapmu kakak."

"APA?" akhirnya Grimmjow tersentak.

"Kakak tuh, bikin malu, saja!" Ulquiorra mulai berubah menjadi OOC.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Grimmjow heran.

"Ya kakak itu ke ge-eran! Mereka itu, lho, mengidolakan kakak! kakak malah nyangka 'Grimmjow-sama' itu hinaan! Kakak bego!" kata Ulquiorra panas.

"Kakak itu ya, HARUS BISA MENERIMA KEADAAN! Nggak semua bagian hidup kita itu PERFECT kaya di FILM!" kata Ulquiorra lagi.

"Memangnya ada yang mau kakak kecelakaan? Nggak, kan?" sembur Ulquiorra. Grimmjow mengangguk. Ran'giku menutup mulut dengan tangan. Tidak biasanya putra bungsunya ini berani bicara banyak. Paling bicara hanya satu dua kata dengan nada datar. Ternyata, Ulquiorra begitu sayang pada kakaknya.

"Aku tuh, sayang pada kakak! makanya, aku tahu kakak sedang mood-nya gimana waktu Orihime-chan mau menyapa!" kata Ulquiorra.

"Aku juga suka sama dia! Tapi karena kakak suka, aku relain, tuh!" kata Ulquiorra.

"Nggak naik kelas karena hal begini itu nggak memalukan! Iya kalau kakak memang bego!" kata Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow mati kutu mendengar adiknya.

"Jadi, nggak naik kelas?" kata Ulquiorra bertanya.

"Buruk!" kata Grimmjow.

"Aduh, bukan! Kakak ini sudah diceramahi nggak sadar!" Ulquiorra menepuk jidatnya,"jawabannya no problem!"

"Kesannya jadi menggampangkan, kan?" kata Grimmjow polos.

"Kakak!" Ulquiorra membentak.

"Baiklah,"

"Nggak naik kelas?" Ulquiorra mengulangi.

"No problem," jawab Grimmjow cepat.

"Bagus, kalau begitu, jangan lesu besok! Kakak kan sudah menguasai itu semua, besok ajarkan kami pelajaran!" kata Ulquiorra mmeberi titah seakan-akan dia raja.

"Baik, tuan," jawab Grimmjow.

"Toh, sisi positifnya," kata Ulquiorra,"kakak bisa mencuri pandang pada Orihime dengan gampang. Nggak seperti dulu, susaah. Harus cari alasan biar bisa ke kelasku,"

"Ah, Ulquiorra!" wajah Grimmjow memerah. Nampaknya hari-hari Grimmjow sebagai siswa kelas dua SMU (lagi) akan menyenangkan.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Ah, ini fict gaje. Maaf, ya. Cuma terinspirasi dari XP yang emang kaya gini hidupnya. Maaf ya.

**Review? YEAH!**

**Flame ? ga kebaca. Aku mau pergi.**

**Fave story ? MANTAB!**

**Fave author ? OH YEAAAH!**

**Empat-empatnya? SIP!**


End file.
